


Six

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Married Life, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: The war is over, and Poe and Finn are settling into their post-war life on Yavin IV.  They've been married for a while, and they have a four-year-old son, whom they both adore.That doesn’t mean they always see eye to eye, though.





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Stormpilot Week, day three! The prompt for today was: Everyday Life.
> 
>  
> 
> Rated T for language (and honestly, even with the language, it could probably be G-rated)

 

 

“Don’t argue this with me, Dameron.  You won’t win,” Finn grumbled.

 

“Well, _Dameron_ , I think you’re being pig headed and—”  Poe stopped abruptly because Finn had a panicked look on his face.  “What,” Poe hissed.

 

“Kes,” Finn said, turning and looking down the hall.  “He’ll hear you.”

 

For a moment, Poe stopped to wonder which Kes Finn was talking about: their son, sleeping just a few doors down, or his father, getting ready upstairs.  _You know what, screw it, I don’t care._ “You want to have this argument whispering?”

 

“Well, honestly, I don’t want to have this argument at all, but seeing as you’re being a stubborn ass…”

 

“Please, tell me what you really think of me, darling,” Poe whispered.

 

“Oh, where to start,” Finn said, moving to the far end of the great room. 

 

Poe stayed in the same spot.

 

Finn turned and shot him a deadly glare.  He pointed to the space next to him.

 

Poe shook his head _no_.

 

“Dameron,” Finn whisper-yelled.

 

Poe shook his head again.

 

Finn pointed to the space next to him, then crossed his arms.  He lifted an eyebrow, watching Poe and tapping his foot impatiently.

 

“No,” Poe hissed.

 

“This,” Finn said.  “ _This_ is why I think you’re impossible.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry?  Did I miss the part where you’re being reasonable?”

 

“I moved over here so our son won’t hear us fighting, Poe.”

 

“He knows we fight, Finn.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t mean he needs to hear it.”  He pointed to the spot again.

 

Poe rolled his eyes and shook his head before stomping over towards Finn.  “You just have to get your way, don’t you?”

 

“Look who’s talking,” Finn said.

 

“What in the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Really, Poe?  You don’t think that you’re stubborn?”

 

“I think if they were giving awards, I’d come in second to you.  Well, third if you add Rey to the mix and fourth or fifth if you start adding Skywalkers.”

 

Finn had a befuddled look on his face.  “Have you actually given this thought?”

 

Poe rolled his eyes again.  “We’re here.  In the space where _you_ wanted us to be, so let’s get this over with.”

 

“I love how you make this out to be all me.”

 

“Because it is all you,” Poe said.  “You’re the one with the problem!”

 

“He’s four, Poe.  That’s too young to be up there flying and,” he raised a hand as Poe’s mouth opened, “I know your mother had you up there when you were young and I. DON’T. CARE.”  He leaned in until their noses were almost touching.  “He’s my son, and you may be the best pilot in the galaxy, but I am not ready for that level of worry yet.”

 

“He’s my son too.  And we raised him on a kriffing military base, Finn!  This is about a million times safer than—”

 

“For about a year, Poe.  He doesn’t even remember it!”

 

“Still!  You really think I would do anything unsafe with our—”

 

“It’s not a matter of that.  It’s a matter of I’m not ready for it yet and I think you should respect my wishes.”

 

“Demands, you mean,” Poe muttered.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, you get a say but I sure as hell don’t.”

 

Finn growled.  “Fine.  You want a say.  Explain to me why you can’t wait two kriffing years.  That’s all I’m asking for.  Two years!”

 

“And you’re really going to be okay with it then?  Or are we gonna have another argument in two years about how we should wait until he’s eight.  And then ten.  And then, how about he never rides in a ship ever?”

 

“Yeah, I think that sounds reasonable,” Finn said.  “Because I’m always going back on my word.”

 

“Oh, don’t you dare try to make yourself out to be the martyr here, Finn!”

 

“Well, you’ve just accused me of being a liar!”

 

“Well, you’re making me out to be the galaxy’s most reckless father!”

 

“If the shoe fits—”

 

Poe took a deep breath and stepped away from his husband.  “That’s it.”  He walked towards the back door.  “I’m done.”  He slid the door open and stomped off into the back garden.

 

Finn glared after him for a moment and then deflated.  “Crap,” he said to himself.

 

Poe’s father leaned over the railing on the second floor.  “For what it’s worth…”

 

Finn startled, looking up.

 

“Sorry,” Kes said.  “Wait a minute.”

 

Finn could hear him coming down the stairs to the great room. 

 

Kes shook his head as he walked over.  “For what it’s worth, son, Shara and I had the same argument.  Almost word for word.”  He sighed.  “And the thing was, I knew she was a tremendous pilot, but I still worried.  Even after we left the Rebellion, I worried.  And then, the idea that Poe…”  Kes put his hand on Finn’s shoulder.  “Even now, when I watch him take off, my stomach is in knots.”

 

Finn sighed.  “I don’t know that you’re helping me, Dad.”

 

“Son, at some point, you’re just going to have to let it go.  Poe is going to go up, and if blood is anything, so is little Kes.”

 

Finn chuckled and scrubbed his hands over his face.  “I was hoping he’d take after you and me, want his feet firmly on the ground.”

 

Kes smiled.  “We can hope.”  He squeezed Finn’s shoulder.  “Actually, if we’re hoping, let’s hope the kid has more sense than all of us.”

 

Finn nodded.  “Oh maker, yes.”

 

Kes pulled Finn in for a quick hug and then broke it off, pushing Finn towards the back door.  “Now, go make up with him.”

 

“How’d you do it with Shara?”

 

Kes smiled.  “Told her I was sorry.”  He walked back towards the stairs.  “I’m a simple guy.  She appreciated that about me.”

 

Finn took a deep breath and walked out into the cool night air.  They’d been living on Yavin IV for about eight months and Finn wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to just how dark it got at night.  He looked up, smiling at the stars.  “Never saw that on base.”

 

“Huh,” said Poe from under the Force tree.

 

“Nothing.  Just marveling at how dark it is here compared to base.”

 

Poe looked up.  “Yeah.”

 

“Poe, look, I’m—”

 

“Finn, I would never do anything to endanger our son.”

 

“I know that,” Finn said, walking towards Poe.  “You just have to understand that the two of you, you’re…  Kriff, Poe, you and Kes are the two most important things in the entire galaxy to me and the thought that something could go wrong…”  His voice broke just a bit.

 

Poe reached over and pulled Finn into a hug.  “I will do everything in my power to keep him safe.”

 

“I know,” Finn said into Poe’s shoulder.  “I know.”  He wrapped his arms around his husband.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Me too,” Poe said.  He took a deep breath.  “I hate it when we fight.”

 

“Me too,” Finn said, moving one of his hands to card through Poe’s hair.

 

Poe dipped his head, smiling.  He then looked at Finn.  “Wanna sit out here for a while and look at the stars?”

 

“Sounds good,” he said.  They walked to a chair swing that Grandpa Kes had installed under one of the bigger trees a few months ago.

 

They sat on the bench, fingers intertwined, Finn’s head on Poe’s shoulder.  Poe pushed them off and they started swaying back and forth.

 

“I just worry,” Finn said.

 

“I know, babe,” Poe answered.  “It’s…we’ve been living with the war for so kriffing long that…”  He shook his head.  “And then, even when it ended, it still wasn’t _over_ , you know?”  He sighed. 

 

Finn knew.  _Man, do I know_.   “I just…  I’ve lived my whole kriffing life one way and now…”  Finn let out a long breath.  “I don’t know.”

 

Poe nodded.  “I keep waiting for it too, sweetheart.  The explosion or the alarm or…”  He rubbed his face with his free hand.  “I just want to believe it’s really over.”

 

Finn leaned into his husband.  “Yeah.”

 

Poe whispered, “It’ll stick this time.  It has to.”  He couldn’t tell if he was wishing or stating fact.

 

Finn closed his eyes and prayed that the universe was listening.  _Please let this really be over_.  He took a breath and added, _and please let us live a long, peaceful life with our son._ “Kes will be fine,” he said to himself.

 

“He will,” Poe said with all the belief he could muster.

 

Finn knew that eventually his irrational fears—that the Order would materialize to take his son away from him, that they would somehow come back from the dead to do to him what they must’ve done to his parents—someday those fears would die down, but even after eighteen months of “peace,” he still couldn’t quite believe it.

 

Poe leaned a bit closer to his husband.  “They’re never gonna get him, Finn.”  For a moment, the air felt heavy; it pressed in on them as they were both lost in their fears for the future.  Then, Poe chuckled.  “I mean, come on!  I pity the poor bastard that tries to take Kes away from his grandpa.”

 

Finn chuckled and wiped away a stray tear.  “Yeah, that would not end well.”  He squeezed Poe’s hand.  “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Poe said, kissing the top of Finn’s head.

 

For the next hour, they sat out there, rocking back and forth, listening to the squeak of the swing and the sounds of the jungle while they looked at the stars.

 

And when they wordlessly got up to go inside and go to bed, their hands remained entwined. 

 

They stopped at the door to Kes’ bedroom, looking in on their son, who had managed to kick all of the sheets off his bed while rearranging himself with his head hanging off the side.

 

They dropped their hands.  Poe moved to pick up the sheets while Finn carefully lifted Kes.  They moved as one fluid unit and soon, Kes’ head was back on his pillow and he was under the sheet.  Poe put a light kiss on his forehead and then Finn did the same.

 

As they walked to their room, Poe whispered, “Six.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Finn hummed.

 

“We’ll wait until he’s six,” Poe said.

 

“Poe, you don’t—”

 

“Honey,” he took Finn’s hand.  “It’s fine.  I swear.”  He lifted Finn’s hand and kissed it.  “Now, come on.  Let’s get to bed.”

 

Finn leaned over and kissed his husband.  “Let’s get to bed.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, I'm a sucker for comments and kudos. They are truly appreciated.


End file.
